


Strange son of hades

by litexverse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Isekai, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litexverse/pseuds/litexverse
Summary: ok, first he is born in a world of fiction.He had problems and fought monsters.  something that should now be relatively normal, since he is one of the children of hades.but he still doesn't like prophecies.you know, one thing he learned about them, is this: he always has a disadvantage and it scares him at the same time that it annoys him.why?  well, the universe likes to make fun of him.as if he didn't have enough problems like being born and screwing up some canonical things ...Many would think that life as a half blood was cool, fun and everything.It is not.The reality is much more cruel, the world, all the worlds is cruel.Born as the son of Hades, Alain gerra knew this very well.  When he started to see mythological monsters far away from his backyard and sometimes even close, but being a baby, his scent was not so strong, yet.But he was the son of one of the big three, and that was inevitably problematic.N/Note: it doesn't look interesting at first, but take a look, you might like it.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard & Original Character(s), Silena Beauregard/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Many would think that half-blooded life was cool, fun and all.

It is not.

The reality is much more cruel, the world, all worlds are cruel.

Son of Hades, Alain Gerra knew this very well. When he started to see mythological monsters away from his yard and sometimes even close, but being a baby, his scent was still not that strong.

But he was the son of one of the big three, and that was inevitably problematic.

At school, sometimes he ended up talking to a ghost, it wasn't exactly because he wanted to, but because the ghosts insisted on talking and once he was seen doing it and was considered crazy by the whole school. Since then, he has avoided talking to any other ghost people he encounters.

But as long as he wants to forget that shame, the idiots at school won't allow it.

"Look at this! Freak." One of the 11-year-old boys pushed him hard against a closet. And Alain had to clench his teeth to keep from retaliating as the boy walked down the hall, followed by two of his friends.

Alain hated bullies, but reacting with violence could only make the situation worse, although he has taken self-defense classes in his past life. Then he took a deep breath and started walking towards his office.

The ghost of the ex-janitor, Robert, at his side "it's been over 4 months and they won't leave you just one day, boy. Don't you think it's time to stop them?"

Alain did not answer. He didn't want to make trouble, not now. His aunt Arya would not like this at all and he is not in the mood to be punished.

His class started normally that day, he entered and sat at the back of the room where there was an empty chair and away from the others, where he could not be disturbed.

The students started to enter gradually and then the teacher appeared, followed by a little girl more or less like 9 or 10 years old, dark brown hair and blue eyes, almost pale and clean skin, wearing a yellow flowered dress and a red tiara with black polka dots.

Probably another simple fourth grade girl, a patricinha or maybe a naive little girl. what he didn't expect was what he would see next.

The teacher smiled and gestured to the girl beside her "Class, please meet your new classmate, Silena Beuaregard." The girl smiled sheepishly with a light pink on her cheeks.

Alain opened his mouth in shock "Shit ..."

Everyone looked at him at that moment and he cringed, mentally berating himself for speaking out.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at him with a critical look "What did you say, little boy?" She crossed her arms.

He looked extremely embarrassed and scratched his throat "I ... did I tap my foot? Sorry, professor, accidentally left, I swear." And it was true, he really didn't want to say it out loud.

The teacher looked at him for a moment before saying, "Okay, so be more careful with the next, Boy. Don't get distracted, I'll let this one go because you're an exemplary student." And go back to the little girl "Go ahead and sit down, dear." She smiles and Silena nods before passing the tables and chairs and going to the back.

The students looking at her all the time with looks of obvious passion for the new girl.

Alain had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes; instead, he was having a mini heart attack when he realized she was heading for him and flinched even more, a slight look of panic.

She came over and sat on the chair next to him, looking at him. Does he have something on his face? The teacher continued the class and she leaned a little closer to him.

Alain at the same time walked away with a frowning expression "what?" He says A looking strange.

The girl looked at him before saying "are you okay?" She looked worried.

He, still confused, asked "of course, why wouldn't be?"

"Didn't you hurt your foot?" He almost knocked when she said that and stuttered a little before answering.

"Eh Yes, but ... I'm fine, thanks for asking." He says and looks back, to the front of the room, where the teacher was writing on the board, the curious eyes of others sometimes looking at them and annoying Alain.

" What's your name ?" She asks in a low voice.

Alain doesn't look at her, but lets out a breath before answering "Alain".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Silena." She says and Alain sees her hand raised at her side for a greeting, Alain looks at her and sees that she is smiling.

This can be very bad. He shakes his head "Okay, let's pay attention in class, will we?" He says, trying not to look stupid, but failing to see De Magoa's expression on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," he says with some regret.

Silena smiles slightly at that

"Okay, I understand," she says and Alain nodded, then looked away, although he still felt her gaze on him.

At a certain point the teacher left and immediately after the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Alain was quick to pack up and carry some books in his hand. And without looking back or waiting for Silena, He left. His haste was a mistake when he turned the hall and Logo was literally pushed back hard and fell to the ground, hitting his head lightly and feeling a pain rise there, also knocking over his flying books.

Jared and Tom's laughter right behind him

"Do you need glasses, stranger ?!" They scoff, leaving.

Alain groaned in pain and sat down with some effort, rubbing his aching head. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it was not easy. Some children laughed at him while others just looked at him. One of them who was walking beside him even kicked one of his books and laughed at that "stranger!" Without a doubt, another member of Jared and Tom's gang. Alain clenched his jaw in anger, feeling the shadows want to move and. When the cold came, Alain closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and kneeling to pick up his books.

When he brought his hand up to one of his books, he kicked his hand and retracted it in pain. Hearing another laugh and Zach Clayton, a tall and strong fifth grade boy, already 12 years old and messy brown hair, kneeled in front of him and looked at him "Look what we have here, otherwise it's the idiot who talks to himself Where are your imaginary friends huh? Did they run away from you for being so weird? "he smirks.

Alain felt an extreme fury build inside him, wanting nothing more than to punch the boy in the face in front of him, but restrain himself. He cannot lose control of his powers because of an idiot.

Zach opened his mouth to speak until a new voice emerged "Hey! Leave him alone." Alain recognized the voice and closed his eyes in frustration. She shouldn't be involved in this.

Zach tilted his head at her and stood up "Is that what you are? Is you his girlfriend by any chance?" He laughs "no, she is too beautiful for a freak like you, maybe a friend". He says and points to "better not to be too close, or you will end up the same way he does, kneeling on the floor like a good dog that he is." He scoffs and gives Alain's shoulder a slight push with his knee, making him back up a little.

Alain heard footsteps and then saw her sandals in front of her. She was looking at Zach now and didn't seem to be friendly, the way she was rigid "don't call him that." She spoke in an orderly tone.

Alain tilted his face slightly to the side and saw Zach's face, he seemed to be frozen.

"I will not call he that." He said in a robotic tone. Alain frowned until the realization of what she was doing reached him, she was using her Daughter of Aphrodite skills.

"you will never bother him again, understand?" She says.

Zach still frozen nodded

" I understand." He says and then turns around leaving there.

Alain swallowed, a dangerous skill and if used in the wrong way, she seems to know her skills, but Alain may be wrong.

She turns to him and he sees her gaze soften.

" Are you alright ?" She kneels in front of him and offers her hand.

Alain, irritated by the gesture, is embarrassed stand up alone and looks at her "What do you think you are doing?" He asks, not exactly expecting an answer.

She looked outraged "sorry?"

He sighs angrily "you shouldn't have gotten into this, now you can end up being a target too, don't you understand?"

"But you needed help, what did you want me to do?" She says looking sad at the rebuke.

" Stay away from me." He says and walks away, picking up his books and turning and walking quickly away from her, but stopping when he gets to the door and looks at her quickly.

She looked dejected, hurt, ashamed. Her eyes were down and she held her own books against herself, before she turned and started walking slowly.

He may have been very rude, but he has reasons for that. First, he doesn't trust her, much less the fact that she has such an ability. Second, she will be a future spy for Luke and he doesn't want to have anything to do with it. Third, he doesn't want people to get hurt by being around him. This has happened before. Especially since the monsters can now smell Hades' son.

It is the best way, it is the best option. No risks, no attachment and definitely no worries. at least with regard to the safety of other people.

It's lonely, but Alain thinks it's the best option for him.

But he would soon discover that Aphrodite's daughters were more stubborn than he thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Alain never thought much about making friends. He didn't want to get attached to anyone and then get hurt by it.

He has already gone through four schools with this one and it was always a problem, either because he was half blood or distant from people, or because of accidents with monsters. He is trying very hard not to be expelled, His aunt had already moved and missed opportunities because of him, He didn't want to cause any more problems for her.

She has done so much for him, so many sacrifices ...

He shouldn't be concerned with friendships. One day he will still have a brother and sisters, even if on his father's side, they would still be a family. He may feel lonely at times but it makes up for it by taking care of some like training his powers or drawing, or reading. He liked to read, and he also liked art.

It was something that helped him a lot. He didn't want to have to worry about anything else, he already had so much to process.

But he was extremely conflicted when he saw Silena Beauregard Having his food tray knocked over by two extremely stupid girls in his class, He didn't know why, but clearly Silena said something that irritated them because exactly three minutes ago the girls were very excited to bring Silena to her little group.

Silena did not seem intimidated by the somewhat aggressive gesture and looked them straight in the eye, saying something that Alain could not understand but it was clearly an insult. He held on tightly to his desk when he saw one of the girls take a juice and pour it on Sielna with a flick of his hand. Alain's jaw clenched in both anger and concern. She really shouldn't have helped him, this is happening because of him and he felt guilty.

The girls laughed while everyone in the cafeteria gaped, others trying and failing to hold back their laughter.

Silena looked hurt by this. It's even a surprise, she turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

Alain scolded himself when slowly and taking advantage of the looks directed to the Direction where Silena had gone, he got up and went down another corridor, carrying his tray and his backpack.

He went around the corridor and searched among the other corridors for the girl, Unable to find her or hear her, he went out to look around the school and was lucky to find the little girl sitting on the floor with her back to a wall and holding her knees to her chest, and despite the humiliation she went through, she wasn't crying but she was obviously sad and looked like she was about to cry.

Alain scratched his throat and Silena's eyes lifted, finding La standing beside him. "Hey," he says, a little reluctantly.

She frowned "what are you doing here?" Her voice was calm, she wasn't being rude, it was a genuine question. She looked confused.

Alain swallowed and sat down beside him, leaving his tray on his right side that was empty and picking up his backpack, opening it and taking out a big black jacket that could very well go up to half his thigh. He offered it with a hand "here, it's not very pretty but if you want you can wear it, since your dress is soiled with juice now. It's new, so they won't know it's mine," he says.

She seemed surprised by the gesture

" Why ?"

He raises an eyebrow "I already told you because Your dress is dirty, I thought you might need to-"

She interrupted him "no, that's not it ... what I mean is why are you helping me? Didn't you say I was supposed to be away from you just an hour ago and now you're here?"

He looks away "Yeah, but I never said that I would stay away ... I mean, I will stay but, Well, I ... eh ... I wanted to help since you helped me earlier today, it is fair for me to return the favor, right?" He speaks and looks at her beside him, a little uncertainly.

She still looked confused by the gesture but soon smiled, taking the jacket from Alain's hand and cradling it carefully in her lap, looking at the jacket and then at him "Thanks, that's kind of you," she says.

He shrugged "It's nothing," he says And then he remembered the tray next to him, He took one of his sandwiches and a juice and offered them to her "Here, it's a ham sandwich and the juice is orange, I don't know if you like it, but, well, here it is. "Silena seemed to soften her eyes and her smile widened, taking the items and looking at him with obvious gratitude to which Alain looked away.

"They were really wrong about you," she says and Alain looks at her confused.

" what?"

"I heard what they said, that you were weird and talked to yourself, And you always stayed away from others, they think you think you are too much to be around other children. I knew they were wrong." She says looking at him "You is kinder than I expected. "She comments.

He felt his face heat up a bit with that "I'm not kind, I'm just giving back what you did before." He says "is that what happened before back there? Did they tease you because of me or something?"

She looked a little surprised.

"What? No, they were very full of themselves and kept talking badly about some people ... I just told the truth in their faces, They didn't like it, obviously." She says and then continues, "It's not all about you, you know."

Alain looked a little embarrassed by this "Sorry, I didn't mean that it's all about me ... I just ..." he sighed " never mind. "

"Is that why you came here? Because did you think it was because of you?" She looked kind of causative when she said that.

It was a fair question "Yes and no, I thought about it but I also thought that no one should have been treated like that, Regardless of the reason. I thought you would need at least one helping hand, Children here have no limits when it comes to humiliating others , And the board just thinks it's beastly or something, none of them bother to investigate. And well… you defended me… it was the least I could do in return. "He says looking at her and she seems to be thinking , He then sighed and stood up "Anyway, I'm going, I'm going to leave you alone," he says And turns around, with the backpack on his back and the tray in his hands.

He didn't even step forward when a hand pulled his backpack lightly, and he looked to the side and saw Silena "You could stay, if you want. It would be nice to have a company."

He thought about it, but no, He didn't want to have to get attached "I don't think I would be a good company, I better leave," he says. But she shook her head.

"Please, I don't want to be alone."

Her gaze made Alain freeze for a moment, then he sighed. He would regret it later.

"Just this time, I'm going to stay, okay?" reluctantly he sat down again, leaving his backpack beside him and leaning against the wall beside her.

Silena smiled "Sure, if you say so."

For some reason, Alain had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time they would be sitting together, and it scared Alain but it also comforted him.

Silena was not a bad company after all.


	3. Chapter 3

He really didn't want to have social contact with people, never with people he knows are going to die very prematurely. At the same time, He hated feeling alone, but it was better to feel that way than to have your heart destroyed by someone, be it a friend or romantic partner.

So when Silena sat next to him at his empty and sad table, He was in conflict. One part obviously said it was better for him to tell her to leave because he didn't want to get hurt afterwards. Another, that stupid part of him that was still friendly and longed for someone who could take away the terrible feeling of loneliness, wanted her there. She could already guess which part he chose.

"I already told you to stay away from me."

She smiled, taking her snack out of her "I know". This was answered by him.

Alain narrowed his eyes "so get out."

"I can't, or I will have to have lunch alone, people have been avoiding me since I defended you, so it's your fault and it would be very rude for you to expel me after that." She says looking at him.

Alain, still with narrowed eyes, said "um ... ok then." He still had some suspicions about it.

Silena smiles even more and begins to eat her sandwich when a blond boy approaches "Are you sure you don't want to sit with us, Si?" The boy asks, looking slightly at Alain, as if he is something unpleasant, and Alain responds with a death glare and the boy looks at Silena.

Silena looks embarrassed, and no wonder, Alain looked at her with a clenched jaw and a raised eyebrow, obviously a little irritated by Silena's lie. "Oh no, Jacob. I'll be fine here, thanks again." She managed a small smile that disappeared in an instant.

The boy looks between the two before saying "ok ... well, if you want, we're here." and he turns around, returning to his table with his friends a little distant.

Alain turned to face her beside him

"avoided you, huh?" He asks .

She looks at the tray with her head down "Sorry, I just thought that .. you would let me sit with you without many"

"And didn't you think your lie could make me feel guilty and in debt for the rest of the entire school year?" He says back.

She flinches, still not looking at him. "Sorry, I didn't think about that."

Alain was annoyed, but when he saw how scared and embarrassed she looked, he took a deep breath to calm himself and then looked at his own tray. "Why do you want to sit with me? What do you want?" He asks .

It didn't make sense to him. He was nobody, there was nothing about him that could attract attention other than his strangeness and appearance. At least, he doesn't think so.

Silena frowned "your friendship, it's too much to ask for this of you ?" She looked at him with an angry and critical look. Alain winced a little at that look.

"I ..." he was left with nothing to say, He didn't know how to answer. And he hated not knowing why. Then he looked away and was silent, his jaw clenched.

"You don't always have to be alone, you know," she says and Alain looks at her, but isn't looking at him. Her gaze was on the table, but she seemed steadfast "Not everyone is as stupid as you think." to eat your snack.

She didn't understand what he had hidden, the knowledge of the future, the knowledge that that little girl beside he ,would die prematurely.

Alain continued to look at her and, still not knowing how to respond, also began to eat her lunch in silence. He won't admit it out loud, but seriously, Silena Beauregard surprised him, and he has the impression that it won't be the last time that will happen.

On the second day, she did the same thing.

Alain did not stop her.

It was the third time he had seen her there, sitting alone on the bench at the school entrance, very close to the exit. While everyone was leaving and they were the few students waiting for their families.

He remembers that he was waiting almost 30 minutes for his aunt, and even when he left, Silena was still there, waiting.

He came over and sat on the bench beside her with a light thump, she practically jumped in surprise and looked at him. " what you -"

He interrupted her "when is your dad late?" He asks .

She looks confused, but responds

"eh After work, sometimes it takes a while ..." she says and looks to the side, looking a little embarrassed ..

"How long exactly? It seems like more than an hour."

She shrugs "Yeah ... Sometimes until the end of the afternoon, but that's okay! It's necessary, He has a lot of work ..." She says at last.

"do you stay here for hours? alone?" He asks, a little surprised.

"Marta is with me," she says, pointing to the Secretary, who writes on the old computer, without paying attention to them.

He raises an eyebrow "Is it?"

"Why are you here, anyway? I thought you might like to keep your distance from people." She responds.

Alain grimaces, a little surprised by the harsh response, but understands that he deserves it.

He just didn't expect her to speak at the same time as he did.

"Sorry."

He and she look at each other, both surprised by each other's response. "Why would you apologize to me?" At the same time that she spoke.

"do you know how to apologize?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

She was silent before Alain's eyes narrowed "funny". It's his answer.

She smiles slightly "It was a very serious question."

He snorts "Of course it was." And then he sits next to her on the bench, placing the backpack on her lap and then looking at her

"It's to answer your other question, I really prefer to keep a space between myself and the Children here."

" why ?" Besides the fact of constantly bullying Alain? Alain's raised eyebrow made her blush with embarrassment " Sorry ," Then she frowned "but you are here, close to me."

Alain's eyes widened a little at that, it really is true. He's being a hypocrite, He looks away

"I just ... thought I would like company, being anti-social doesn't mean I don't care about people," he says and swallows. He's talking too much and he knows it.

"You are really confused, Alain Gerra." Alain looks at her, seeing her amused expression "But, don't look like a total idiot." She says smiling and then straightens up on the bench, And opened her mouth to continue but he spoke before.

Then he continues: "It is not good to get attached to people."

She stopped "not even friends?"

He nodded "not even for friends."

She seems to think for a moment, looking at him curiously "Why?"

"do you always have to ask why?"

" I'm curious ."

" It's annoying ."

"It's curiosity."

He sighs "I just ... I think it's better this way." He doesn't know why he's basically opening up to Silena, maybe because he has a lot of things buried and needed someone to talk to other than his aunt, who would probably be super worried or have a tantrum. "People have a tendency to hurt themselves cruelly, I prefer to avoid that." He replies, trying to appear nonchalant.

She seems to soften the look, as if she can see beyond her answer.

"Not everyone is that bad."

He knew she was right, in part.

He was about to change the subject to something lighter when he saw a strange movement of what appeared to be a paw passing down the hall and his eyes narrowed.

"I have to go, take care of yourself." He got up to leave when Silena took her wrist, stopping him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have to go," she says. It wasn't the case ... or it was, but he honestly doesn't want to think about anything that might hurt him emotionally right now. He has something important to do.

Alain looked at her hand on his wrist and back at her "I need to go to the bathroom." It was an excuse and it seemed to work because she was clearly embarrassed and released her wrist.

"Sorry I-"

"Bathroom first, sorry later." He left before his answer and ran down the corridor, towards the threat.

It took some runners, but soon, he arrived at the gym and opening the doors, he found her. She was just waiting for him, just ten feet away. A two-meter chimera, big and strong, and very dangerous, just looking at it, growling with its teeth bared and its eyes full of hunger. He had already faced a sphinx once, but never a chimera, that would be a little challenging.

He narrowed his eyes at the beast and took the ring off his finger. A touch of the black symbol of a sword on the ring was enough to make Stigian's sword appear in a small explosion of shadows in his hand, Alain already accustomed, cut and took the sword firmly. "What are you waiting for? Kitty." He scoffs.

The chimera roared and ran towards him, as soon as he approached him, he moved quickly through the shadows and appeared on the creature's back, cutting off one of the two heads, but soon being launched into motion on a wall, He hit hard and the air ran out of his lungs.

He stood up quickly, but when Chimera was about to attack him, a figure appeared at the gym door and he heard a shout before the chimera turned and ran towards the door, towards Silena Beauregard.

Alain's eyes widened and then he moved as fast as he could and appeared beside Silena and hugged her, the shadows enveloping them as Chimera launched himself at them. By Alain's pure luck and instinct, the two ended up falling to the ground of the football field, far but not so far, from the hungry chimera.

Silena ended up falling on Alain, which resulted in him letting out a strong breath of air and leaving them in an awkward situation. He was breathing heavily and he wasn't the only one, their faces very close and as he looked into Silena's confused and frightened eyes. He thought: why did she have to follow him? Couldn't she have been quiet? He almost growled when he pushed her aside and she fell to the floor beside him and he stood up.

Irritated and with a clenched jaw, he turned and fixed his eyes on the girl sitting on the floor "What were you thinking ?! You could have died!" He was furious. Why did she follow him? She might be dead now if Alain hadn't acted fast, and Chimera was just at school, distant, but not that far from the field where they were. He was so angry, so much. But he took a deep breath to try to calm himself "Count to ten, Alain, count to ten ..." He grunted and looked at her, who still hadn't answered, And then the perception hit him and his angry expression faltered.

She was shaking, with her hands on her knees raised and her face down, but I could see the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, she looked so scared ...

Alain looked up at the cloudy sky, looking like it was going to rain, and let out a breath.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration and looked away "Can you walk? ..." He asks, in a low voice now, without any trace of anger. He must have exaggerated his anger a little. He was an idiot.

Silena sobbed and that was answered by him. Alain's heart seemed to fail. His green eyes softened and he then walked, slowly kneeling in front of the girl.

His calm expression and concerned eyes "Hey ... it's going to be okay, okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder and his watery eyes lifted slightly, looking at him with what appeared to be fear, but it was not aimed at him. He was surprised for a moment, so she didn't really know about the monsters, maybe she doesn't even know it's half blood. " You -"

She interrupted him "what was that? ..." she whispered in alarm, a sob afterwards and Alain closed his mouth. She definitely didn't know about the monsters.

He took a deep breath "I will take you to a safe place." He then approached her and put one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, lifting her up with a little effort. He still had the body of an 11-year-old boy, but he also had some muscles, and she was not that heavy. He felt her tense in her arms, but after a moment he felt her lean against her chest and her hand holding her shirt with tremendous strength. She was still shaking and Alain, as much as he didn't like to invade her personal space, He didn't comment. She was scared, crying and sobbing, her tears wetting her shirt, but he didn't care. He needed to take her safely to another place and fix the chimera.

He rested his chin on her head and sighed. "It'll be okay, I won't let anything hurt you." He said and felt her hand tighten on his shirt "Now I need you to close your eyes, okay? ..." She nodded slightly and then Alain teleported them through the shadows.

They arrived at the library, it was far from the gym and had strong doors, and few windows through which Silena could escape if the creature arrived. But it can also result in the discovery of the chimera, so it needs to be quick.

Alain knelt on the floor near a wall and placed Silena sitting there. She was still shaking and didn't let go of his shirt.

It keeps them very close, their faces very close, Silena still with her eyes closed. Alain's jaw clenched with stress, Stress because he wanted to kill the chimera soon and Silena didn't facilitate "Silena, I need you to open your eyes and let me go." It made her open her eyes and Alain is almost fascinated to see how beautiful her eyes are up close, the blue was dark but had beautiful lines of light blue. She let go of her blouse and he quickly saw it light pink on her cheeks before her hair fell a little in front of her face.

"Sorry," she said in such a fragile way and then sniffed.

Alain softened his eyes and sighed, looking away to the floor "Okay, it's not your fault ... just stay here ok ... I'll be right back." He stood up, but Silena's hand went up and took her wrist.

He looked at his hand and then at her, she looked so scared "No ... don't leave me alone ... please ..." she asks.

He sighed. It really isn't a good idea to leave Silena alone there, but what can he do? Take it with him? He cannot teleport more than a few kilometers and sometimes, as this will tire him a lot if he uses it a lot.

There are only two exits, the first, he stays with her until Alain's father or aunt arrives. One of them must be able to help in the situation by taking them away (this is if the chimera does not arrive earlier). The other, which is better, is to call Aunt Arya but for that they need to go to the secretariat, which would keep them very close to the chimera.

That's if the chimera is still in the gym. ...

Alain closed his eyes and took a deep breath, He needs to think and act, he can't wait there all the time, but what choice does he have but to wait? He takes a deep breath and then sits down next to Silena. He was thinking, seeing what possibilities would not put Silena at risk, or her certain death. He looks at Silena, who was with her knees against her chest and her head down, still shaking.

Going out at that moment could be dangerous, two half-bloods walking alone was too flashy for monsters, and with the chimera at school it was only a matter of time before she found them. the forest is not an option, do not leave the school too, the office was behind the gym. The way was to have to hide until he thought of something, Alain had few options for combat besides a direct confrontation, only Silena did not want to be alone and as much as he is an idiot, leaving a little girl alone in that state was not a option. even more if the chimera is not alone, it is also a probability ...

He sighs, in an act of Empathy, puts his arm on her shoulder and feels her getting a little tense, thinks about withdrawing, but soon she relaxes, no longer shakes and leans on her shoulder, eyes closed, sniffing Sometimes.

He holds her protectively and takes a deep breath, wondering how he took care of a girl who was supposed to be just a character in a book.

Life is very complicated


End file.
